FNAF: La nueva mecánica y guardia nocturna de Freddy Fazbear's Pizza
by Shizune-10
Summary: Shizune es una chica que de pequeña la molestaban por sus ojos y actitud, ella y sus dos hermanos no son como los demas. Siempre iba a Freddy Fazbear's Pizza con sus hermanos para jugar con sus amigos animatronicos, luego tuvo que irse de la ciudad por el trabajo de su tío, ella regresa despues de 13 largos años a pedir el trabajo de guardia y mecanica. Mi primer fanfic de FNAF.
1. 1 Nuevo trabajo

**Nuevo Trabajo**

Estaba caminando por las calles observando todo a mi alrededor, muchas cosas seguían igual como lo recordaba, otras habían cambiado y otras ya no estaban. Yo me estaba dirigiendo a mi lugar favorito en el mundo a la pizzeria Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, desde que era pequeña de cuatro años que yo iba a esa pizzería con mis dos hermanos mayores, pero cuando cumpli los ocho años yo y mis hermanos nos tuvimos que ir de la ciudad por el trabajo de mi tío. Pero ahora volví con mis hermanos luego de dose largos años que no venía, me estaba dirigiendo a la pizzería por el anuncio de trabajo que vi en el periódico hoy en esta mañana

 **FLASH BACK**

 _Me acababa de despertar como cada mañana de mi vida estaba sudando frío y temblando, todo por culpa de las pesadillas que tengo cada noche. Luego de unos minutos me levanté y me fui al baño para tomar una ducha fría, cuando salí me vestí y baje para preparar el desayuno para mí y mis hermanos cuando termine, mis hermanos bajaron de las escaleras y se sentaron al frente mío._

 __ Shizune no hacía falta que nos preparaste el desayuno, pero igual gracias por hacerlo. Kuda me dijo_

 __ Si, ya no se pero no tenía nada que hacer y aproveche que me había levantado temprano. conteste_

 __ ¿Todavía sigue teniendo esas pesadillas en las noches?.Me preguntó Ku mientras se dirigía a buscar el periódico en la puerta._

 __ Si... Yo le respondí_

 _En ese momento Ku estaba leyendo el periódico, mientras yo y Kuda estábamos terminando el desayuno._

 __ Hey Shizune te va a gustar este anuncio de aquí, mira. Él me dio el periódico para que lea el anuncio que decía:_

 __ "La pizzeria Freddy Fazbear's Pizza está buscando un nuevo guardia de seguridad nocturno y un nuevo mecánico. El pago de guardia nocturno es de $120 y el de mecánico $140, si le interesa alguno de los dos trabajos hablar con el señor Fazbear." Termine de leer_

 __ Kuda puedo ir por favor. Le suplique con ojos de cachorro, siempre funciona._

 __ Mmmm... no lo se, estas segura que quieres ir ? tu ya sabes lo que le sucede a los guardias nocturnos durante la noche en la pizzeria. Me pregunto Kuda mirándome serio a los ojos._

 __ Si Shizune él tiene razón puede ser muy peligroso, que sucede si ÉL vuelve a aparecer ?. Ku pregunto un poco preocupado por mí._

 __ No se preocupen tanto por mí, estoy segura que ellos no me atacaran ni me meteran dentro de un traje de freddy, encima ustedes estarán conmigo para protegerme y si ÉL aparece de nuevo se las verá conmigo por lo que les hizo a ellos. Dije alegre pero frío y enojada lo último._

 **_([Fin Flash Back])_**

Luego de esa charla que tuvimos a la mañana, ellos me dejaron ir a la pizzería para pedir el trabajo de mecánica y guardia nocturna. Ellos también querian venir acompañarme a la pizzería pero tenían muchas cosas que hacer hoy y no pudieron acompañarme. Ya estaba llegando a la pizzería observe que el cartel del frente era diferente.

Cuando entre pude notar muchos niños felices y alegres corriendo, saltando, jugando por todo el lugar, me hizo recordar cuando yo y mis hermanos veníamos aquí a jugar y divertirnos con Freddy y los demás. Cuando mire al escenario me lleve una gran sorpresa en el escenario ya no estaban. En el lugar de Bonnie estaba otro conejo celeste con las mejillas rojas y una guitarra. En el lugar de Freddy estaba un oso parecido a él con las mejillas igual que el conejo. Y en el lugar de Chica estaba una pollita con las mejillas fucsia sosteniendo un cupcake.

El conejo y el oso sinceramente se veían un poco afeminados pero igual eran lindos y adorables, me acerque a una mesera para poder preguntarle donde se encontraba el señor Fazbear.

 **_*Pov Normal*_**

_ Disculpe, ¿sabe donde puedo encontra al señor Fazbear?. Le pregunto a la mesera

_ Si el señor Fazbear está en su oficina. Respondio

_ ¿Y dónde puedo encontrar su oficina?. Pregunto

_ Sigue de largo por ese pasillo luego gire a la derecha, después a la izquierda hasta el final y luego de eso a la derecha, ahí está la oficina. dijo señalandome un pasillo.

_ Muchas gracias. Dijo antes de dirigirse hacia el pasillo

Siguió de largo por el pasillo como le había indicado la mesera pero después de estar caminando por unos minutos se perdio, (se perdio igual que Zoro XD) llego a una sala donde en una esquina, casi como apartado de todo una especie de habitación que era rodeada por una cortina púrpura con estrellas, tenía un cartel que decía "sorry! out of order"

_ Fuera de servicio ? bueno eso no importa por ahora este lugar cambió mucho desde la última vez que estuve aquí, donde estará la oficina de Fazbear-san?. Se preguntó a sí misma mientras se sentaba en el suelo cerca de la cortina.

_ Estoy segura que seguí bien las indicaciones que me dio la mesera, mmm... ahora que voy a hacer, si solo estuviera aquí mi amigo Freddy, él conocía cada rincón de la pizzería como su mano. ella dijo soltando un largo suspiro.

_ Me pregunto qué es lo que habra detrás de esta cortina. dijo mientras se paraba.

Cuando ella se paro acercó su mano para abrir la cortina y cuando lo hizo abrió los ojos de sorpresa, detrás de la cortina estaba su amigo Foxy en mal estado. Se podía ver que le faltaba el pelaje en las piernas, en su mano izquierda, también en su torso se le podía ver su endoesqueleto, tambien tenia la mandibula un poco salida.

_ Pero qué es lo que te hicieron Foxy, si tú estás en este horrible y espantoso estado no quiero imaginarme en qué estado se encontraran los demás... veamos si aún funcionas.

Mientra lo encendía hizo algunos ruidos extraños y luego de unos minutos Foxy abrió los ojos y la miró, parecía como si él estaba a punto de atacar.

_ !Argh¡ Capitán Foxy, a pasado mucho tiempo sin vernos espero que no se haya olvidado de su nakama y primer mate (para el que no sabe nakama seria como amigo y mate seria como compañero, etc). ella le dijo con una enorme sonrisa.

_*Pov Foxy*_

Cuando me desperte y abri los ojos delante mio estaba una chica, yo estaba a punto de atacar pero ella me dio un saludo pirata:

_ ¡Argh! Capitán Foxy, a pasado mucho tiempo sin vernos espero que no se haya olvidado de su nakama y primer mate. Ella me dijo con una enorme sonrisa en su cara.

Por alguna razón sentía que esa cara y esa sonrisa ya la había visto en algún otro lado, pero no lograba acordarme donde yo la había visto y quién era esta muchacha que estaba en frente mio.

 **_*Pov Normal*_**

Foxy parecía que no podía recordar quien era Shizune y ella lo noto enseguida lo entendía ella ya no era esa niña pequeña de cuatros años, ella había cambiado mucho físicamente, era alta pero no tanto, tenia unas curvas visibles, también le crecio los pechos eran de un tamaño un poco grandes según lo que su hermano Kuda le había dicho, su cabello era más largo lo tenía atado en una cola de caballo, pero lo que no habían cambiado eran sus ojos uno de color rojo sangre oscuro y el otro de un amarillo dorado oscuro.

_ Hey Capitán Foxy parece que no logra acordarse de mí, lo entiendo después de todo he cambiado mucho en estos largos años, soy yo la marinera Shizune. dijo aún sonriendo

En esos momentos cuando ella mencionó su nombre al principio él no lograba recordarla pero después aldo en la cabeza de Foxy hizo click y logró acordarse de su pequeña marinera Shizune que le fascinaba escuchar las historias que él le contaba cada vez que ella venía a la pizzería a divertirse y a jugar con sus dos hermanos.

_ Shi..zu..ne. hablo Foxy con su voz entrecortada

_ Si soy yo, te extrañé mucho Foxy. dijo mientras le saltaba encima y lo abrazaba muy feliz de volverlo a ver otra vez, a lo que él correspondió enseguida feliz.

_ Veo que tu caja de voz está dañada tendré que arreglarla, ven siéntate aquí un momento. dijo señalando una silla.

_ ¿Tu pue...des arre...glarme? pe..ro ha..bían di..cho q..que e..ra impo..sible re..pa..rar..me d..de nue..vo. dijo todo entrecortado mientras se sentaba en la silla donde ella le había indicado.

_ Claro que puedo, yo se todo sobre mecanica soy la mejor en el mundo, sin presumir. dijo mientras se quitaba su pequeña mochila de la espalda, la abrió metió el brazo y sacó algunas herramientas que necesitaba para poder arreglarlo. (si es una mochila mágica sin fondo)

Foxy se sorprendió de eso le iba a preguntar más tarde en otro momento, luego de unos pocos minutos ella le pudo arreglar la caja de voz y también le arregló la mandíbula.

_ Muchas gracias Shizune, no se como agradecerte lo que hiciste por mí, gracias. le agradeció

_ No tienes porque agradecerme, solo hice lo que cualquier amiga haría por un amigo. le dijo sonriendo.

_ Cambiando de tema donde estan los demas, ellos no estaban en el escenario ¿donde estan? Foxy. Pregunto

_ No, los quitaron del escenario y los reemplazaron por los animatronicos que habrás visto cuando entraste, a nosotros también nos iban a poner los nuevos programas pero no lo hicieron, nos usaron como partes de repuesto para los nuevos animatronicos y nos quitaron algunas partes, los otros fueron puestos mejor dicho tirados y desechados en "Parts and Service" . dijo serio

_ Como que les quitaron algunas partes, ¿qué partes?. pregunto enojada

_ No te va a gustar, el que está en peor estado es Bonnie le quitaron el rostro no puede hablar, el brazo izquierdo tambien otras partes, sigue Chica a ella también le quitaron parte de sus brazos, tiene rota la mandíbula pero puede hablar y le faltan otras partes igual que a Bonnie y por ultimo Freddy él por suerte está en mejor estado que nosotros se encuentra en un estado de abandono y mal funcionamiento, aunque con niveles de suciedad más elevados por su estado de abandono, posee múltiples destrozos en piernas y brazos, en donde se puede observar grandes masas de cables y partes de su endoesqueleto. dijo explicando el estado en el que se encontraban ellos.

_ Bueno cambiando de tema, por casualidad ¿no sabes donde esta la oficina de Fazbear? le pregunto

_ Por que lo andas buscando? pregunto curioso

_ Bueno esa es una larga historia, pero resumiendo yo lo estaba buscando pero luego de estar caminando por un tiempo me perdí y aquí estoy jajaja. dijo riendo

_ Hay Shizune tú nunca cambias sigues igual que de pequeña. dijo sonriendo

_ Si, bueno sabes o no dónde está su oficina. le dice haciendo un puchero

_ Jaja si, sígueme te voy a acompañar o sino te volverás a perder otra vez marinera jajajaja. dijo riendo mientras caminaba hacia el pasillo.

Foxy y Shizune caminaron por el pasillo hasta llegar por fin a la oficina de Fazbear, no sin antes esta última equivocandose de camino y perdiendose en vez en cuando.

_ Bueno gracias por acompañarme hasta aquí Foxy. dijo dandole un beso en la mejilla haciendo que este se sonrojara un poco.

_ No tienes porque agradecerme, bueno adios marinera. dijo antes de irse

Shizune tocó la dos veces luego de un momento escucho 'adelante' entonces abrió la puerta y la cerró detrás de ella, se sentó en la silla que se encontraba al frente del escritorio donde estaba el señor Fazbear sentado.

_ Bueno señorita que necesitas. pregunto sin despegar la vista de los papeles que estaba viendo.

_ Vine por el anuncio del periódico que se busca mecánica y un guardia nocturno. respondio

_ Bueno tendré que hacerle algunas preguntas. dijo mirándola

_ No hay problema señor. le respondio

_ ¿Cuál es su nombre y cuántos años tienes? pregunta

_ Mi nombre es Shizune y tengo 23 años. le dijo

_ ¿Por qué quieres el trabajo de mecánica y guardia nocturno? pregunta

_ Quiero el trabajo de mecánica porque veo que ningún otro mecánico podra repararlos si se descomponen y de guardia nocturno porque me creo capaz de poder sobrevivir todas las noches sin problemas con los animatronicos, además conozco desde pequeña a los anteriores animatronicos son mis amigos. dijo con una cálida sonrisa en su rostro.

_ Bueno señorita Shizune me sorprende mucho. dijo

_ ¿Por qué lo dice? pregunto confundida

_ Su respuesta es la más sincera que me han dicho en toda mi vida trabajando aquí. dijo sonriendo

_ Sigamos con las preguntas, ¿tiene familia?

_ Si a mis dos hermanos mayores y a mis dos tíos. ella dijo

_ Tienes el trabajo de mecánica y guardia nocturno. dijo

_ ¡¿De verdad?! gracias. dijo muy feliz

_ Necesito que te quedes aquí el resto del día, quiero que revises a los animatronicos para ver que no tengan ningún problema en su funcionamiento y que firmes este contrato. le dijo entregando un papel y un bolígrafo.

_ Está bien, ah por cierto ¿le podría dar el trabajo también a mis hermanos? le preguntó terminando de firmar y entregandoselo de nuevo.

_ Sus hermanos también saben mecánica?

_ Si.

_ Entonces no hay ningún problema, ellos también tendran que venir a la tarde. le aviso

_ No se preocupe señor, ellos también vendran, también si nos podria dejar venir sin tener que usar los uniformes de guardia, es que nos trae malos recuerdos del pasado. dijo ella

_ Está bien pueden venir sin los uniformes, ya te puedes retirar que tengo mucho trabajo que resolver. Dijo volviendo a mirar los papeles que estaban en su escritorio.

Shizune cuando salió de la oficina estaba muy contenta porque consiguió el trabajo, ahora ella solo necesitaba avisarles a Kuda y Ku que consiguió el trabajo para los tres y que tenían que venir a la pizzería. Mientras se dirigía de nuevo a la sala principal su estomago gruño de hambre, no se dio cuenta que ya era el mediodía y que no había comido nada desde la mañana y sinceramente se estaba muriendo de hambre.

_ Bueno ya que estoy aquí comere pizza. dijo feliz entrando a la sala donde estaban las familias comiendo.

Ella encontró una mesa que estaba desocupada, se encontraba en un rincón al lado del escenario entonces se dirigió a la mesa y se sentó. Envio un mensaje a Ku avisando que venga y le avise también a Kuda porque consiguió el trabajo, que traiga las herramientas, mientras se acercó una mesera a pedir su orden.

_ Cuatro pizzas medianas con queso, un jugo de manzana y dos de naranja por favor. le pidió a la mesera

_ En unos minutos estará su orden señorita. le dijo antes de irse

_ Ya se les voy a hacer una pequeña broma a Kuda y Ku sobre el trabajo jajaja. dijo a sí misma

En ese momento Shizune vio que la otra mesa que estaba cerca de la suya había unos niños ahí sentados aburridos sin nada que hacer, entonces se le ocurrió una idea para animarlos mientras esperaba la pizza y a sus hermanos eso sería como matar a dos pájaros de un solo tiro. Se paró y se acercó a la mesa donde los niños estaban, ella noto que los animetronicos en el escenario la observaban, ella sonrió, ellos se preocupaban por los niños.

_ Hey niños que sucede con esas caras largas. dijo

_ Lo que pasa es que estamos aburridos y no sabemos qué hacer para divertirnos. le uno de los niños

_ ¿Y no se divierten con los animatronicos que están en el escenario? les preguntó, ellos sacudieron la cabeza.

_ Bueno entonces qué les parece si les muestro un poco de mí magia niños? enseguida se tapó la boca con la mano.

_ ¡¿Puedes usar magia?! Preguntaron asombrados y curiosos, los otros niños también se acercaron y los animatronicos miraban atentos

_ Si pero es un secreto nadie se tiene que enterar que puedo usar magia, entendido? dijo y los niños asintieron.

_ Bueno entonces miren. De la nada hizo aparecer una caja mediana.

_ Ahora vean no hay nada dentro de la caja pero si yo golpeo tres veces... Lo hizo y la caja empezó a moverse, entonces de adentro salió un pequeño zorro con tres colas, los niños se quedaron asombrados también los animatronicos.

_ Niños les presento a un amigo, vamos preséntate a ellos. dijo ella

_ Hola niños un gusto conocerlos, mi nombre es Nicolás pero me pueden llamar Nick. dijo el zorro, todos los niños estaban sorprendidos que el zorro pudiera hablar.

_ ¿Cómo es que el zorro puede hablar? preguntó una niña

_ Lo que sucede es que Nick no es un zorro de verdad, el es un animatronic como los del escenario pero el esta hecho para que parezca más un zorro real. dijo ella explicándoles, ganando una mirada de Nick de 'me lo explicas todo luego'.

_ Si, yo soy un animatronic. Dijo Nick siguiéndole la corriente a Shizune.

_ Bueno niños que les parece si se van a jugar con Nick un rato. les sugirió a ellos

_ ¿De verdad podemos llevarnos a Nick para que juegue con nosotros? Preguntó un niño

_ Por supuesto que sí, porque no. Les dijo sonriendo

Entonces ella se levantó y se volvió a sentar a su mesa aún siendo observada por los animatronicos, mientras recibía otra mirada de Nick diciendo 'me las pagaras muy caro luego Shizune', en ese momento vio que Kuda y Ku se estaban dirigiendo hacia su mesa y se sentaron al lado de ella.

_ ¿Por qué Nick está siendo secuestrado y a punto de ser torturado por esos niños? Pregunto Ku divertido.

_ Porque vi que esos niños estaban aburridos, entonces llame a Nick para que jueguen con él un rato y les dije que podía hablar porque era un animatronic. Le explico

_ Jajaja pobre de Nick jaja. Dijo Ku riéndose de él

_ Jajaja Si, no me gustaría estar en su lugar ahora jaja. Ahora Kuda también riéndose

_ Pero que malos son riendo de Nick... no ven que lo está pasando mal jajaja. dijo ella riendo

_ Bueno cambiando de tema y ¿Shizune lo conseguiste? le preguntó Kuda

_ Si, que no recibiste ningún mensaje de Ku. dijo mirando al nombrado

_ No me dio ganas de escribir mucho y solo le puse que venga a la pizzería y que traiga las herramientas. respondió Ku con vagancia

_ Ku un día por culpa de tu vagancia vas a terminar muerto, estoy segura. bromeo ella

_ Si yo también estoy seguro de eso. Kuda siguió la broma de ella

_ Pues yo estoy seguro que tu orientación es peor que la de Zoro. dijo Ku

_ Qué has dicho oso perezoso. le dijo ella enojada

_ Lo que escuchaste zorra! Él

_ Marmota deserebrada!. Ella

_ Gusano! Él

_ Perra! Ella

_ Puta! Él

Y así comenzó una guerra interminable de insultos el uno hacia el otro mientras Kuda solo los observaba en silencio, hasta que vio que venía la mesera anterior a dejar las las pizzas con los jugos entonces enseguida los dos que se estaban insultando pararon y comenzaron a comer.

_ ¿No estaban ustedes dos peleándose e sultando hace un momento? pregunto Kuda con una gota de sudor en la cabeza

_ Si pero eso está en el pasado ya nos perdonamos. Ella respondió comiendo una rebanada de pizza.

_ Y eso cuando ocurrió. Dijo Kuda

_ Hace unos tres minutos exactamente. Dijo Ku con la llena

_ Yo me sigo preguntando si de verdad somos hermanos. dijo Kuda mirándolos comer.

_ Kuda apurate o te comeremos toda la pizza. Dijeron al mismo tiempo Ku y Shizune

_ Que ni si quieran se les ocurra comerse toda la pizza. dijo Kuda uniéndose a ellos.

Cuando quedaba solo una rebanada de pizza los tres se miraron mutuamente como si las miradas mataran preparados para atacar, en ese momento los tres animatronicos miraban toda la escena muy divertidos porque los tres se comportan como niños pequeños.

_ Te apuesto $25 que el chico llamado Ku se come la última rebanada. Susurro Toy Chica a Toy Bonnie.

_ A si pues yo te apuesto $30 a que el chico llamado Kuda se la come. Susurro Toy Bonnie a Chica

_ Entonces yo les apuesto $50 a los dos que la chica llamada Shizune se la come. Susurro Toy Freddy a los dos.

Lo que no se dieron cuenta es que Ku, Kuda y Shizune habían escuchado toda la conversación de los animatronicos y ahora se miraban asesinamente, Shizune fue rápida agarro la rebanada y se la comió, Ku y Kuda la miraban atónicos.

_ Gané yo, los dos me deben $50. Susurro victorioso Toy Freddy a Toy Chica y Toy Bonnie

_ Ja les gane a los dos. dijo victoriosa también Shizune a Kuda y Ku

_ Bueno continuando con nuestra charla original, Shizune dijiste que si conseguiste el trabajo y ¿que hay de nosotros? Pregunto Ku

_ Si ustedes tambien por eso les pedí que vinieran. Dijo ella

_ Entonces, ¿que trabajo tenemos nosotros? pregunto Kuda

_ Le pedí a Fazbear si les podía dar trabajo también a ustedes y ahora ustedes limpian los baños. les dijo aguantando las risas

_ ¡QUE! me niego a trabajar limpiando baños, prefiero trabajar de mesero! exclamó Kuda

_ ¡Si! yo prefiero trabajar de payaso! exclamó también Ku.

En ese momento los tres animatronicos estaban aguantando las risas y ellos no eran los únicos Shizune no aguanto más y empezó a reírse muy fuerte llamando la atención de las demás personas.

_ De qué demonios te estás riendo Shizune. Pregunto Ku enojado

_ Jajajaja es que era una broma no trabajan limpiando baños, trabajaran conmigo de Mecanicos y guardias nocturnos jajajjaja. dijo riendo y susurrando lo ultimo.

_ Y antes de que pregunten comenzamos hoy cuando cierre la pizzería, tenemos que revisar el sistema de los animatronicos para ver que no tengan ninguna falla. les dijo ya dejando de reír.

_ Entonces que hacemos mientras aún faltan dos horas para que cierre la pizzería. Dijo Kuda mientras veía la hora en su celular.

_ No se que haran ustedes pero yo ire a ver el lugar. dijo antes de irse

_ Bueno entonces yo dormiré un rato, despiertenme luego. dijo Ku cerrando los ojos

_ Entonces yo ire a ver que tenga todo lo necesario en el auto. dijo Kuda dejando el dinero de la pizza en la mesa y yéndose hacia fuera.

 **...**

 **Bueno este es mí primer fanfic de Five Night at Freddy que escribo, perdón por las faltas de ortografías, acepto OC pero para cuando pida más adelante, espero que les guste y los animatronicos no me pertenecen sino a Scott Cawthon solo me pertenece mis ocs Ku, Kuda y Shizune. Nos vemos, les mando un abrazo psicologico a todos, a no me equivoque eso es en HolaSoyGerman, XD CHAU CHAU**


	2. 2 Primer día Primer conflicto

**Primer día / Primer conflicto**

 **/CON SHIZUNE\**

Después de que ella se alejara para caminar por la pizzería, se volvió a perder de nuevo otra vez, entonces en ese momento escuchó un 'hello' de un niño cerca, tal vez se perdió igual que ella.

_ Estoy segura que que esa voz venía de por aquí. dijo mientras entraba a una sala llamada Prize Corner.

En esa sala se encontraba varios globos de distintos colores, así como decoraciones en las paredes de pizzas y de dibujos de niño, también se pueden ver estantes con varios de los animatrónicos originales. Vio que también había una caja de regalo azul se quedó mirándolo hasta que la curiosidad le gano y se acercó para ver que hay dentro.

_ Me pregunto qué es lo que habrá dentro. se preguntó acercándose

Cuando estaba al frente de la caja esta se abrió saliendo una marioneta, sorprendiendo a Shizune haciendo que ella caiga al suelo de cola.

_ Ay, eso dolió. dijo parándose, vio que la marioneta la estaba viendo y de repente lo reconoció.

_ ¡Puppet! cuanto tiempo, te extrañe mucho. Le salto encima y lo abrazo como hizo con Foxy, él le correspondió el abrazo.

_ Que bien que a ti no te quitaron ninguna parte. Dijo muy feliz mientras se separaba del abrazo.

_ Y como has estado todo este tiempo, Puppet. Le dijo pero el no respondió y señaló a su boca.

_ Entonces me estas diciendo que no puedes hablar, bueno yo te voy a arreglar, ven siéntate. Respondió mientras sacaba de su mochila algunas herramientas igual que como hizo con Foxy.

Puppet hizo lo que ella le había indicado ( _hay que obediente que es jaja_ ) y se sentó arriba de su caja, ella luego de unos 20 minutos pudo reparar el problema que tenia la caja de voz de Puppet.

_ Intenta hablar ahora, Puppet. Le indicó ella

_ Está bien, puedo hablar de nuevo gracias Shizune no sabes lo difícil que es intentar hablar con señas a alguien. Hablo Puppet

_ Si puedo imaginarmelo como seria eso y no tienes porque agradecerme solo hice lo que cualquier amiga haría por un amigo, eso mismo le dije también a Foxy. Le contestó

_ Entonces ya te has encontrado con Foxy, cuéntame cómo se encontraron. Le dijo

_ Bueno yo estaba buscando la oficina del señor Fazbear pero me perdí entonces entre a una sala donde en un rincón había una cortina la curiosidad me ganó y cuando la abrí ahí dentro estaba Foxy, lo encendí al principio no me reconocía pero luego se acordó yo le arregle la caja de voz y la mandíbula él me contó un poco en el estado que se encontraban los demás, luego él me acompañó hasta la oficina del señor Fazbear, cuando salí mis hermanos y yo comimos pizza y aquí estoy, a y también anime a unos niños que estaban aburridos. Ella le conto

_ Y ¿cual es el motivo por el que estabas buscando al señor Fazbear? Preguntó

_ Por el anuncio de trabajo que estaba en el periódico. Le contestó

_ Espero que no estés hablando de el de Guardia Nocturno. Dijo él serio mirándola

_ Por supuesto que no, estaba ese también pero Kuda no me dejo, yo estoy hablando del trabajo de mecánica. Dijo _*****_ _mejor no le digo nada que también acepte ese trabajo o sino se enojara conmigo_ _ *****_ penso.

_ Bueno entonces está bien. respondió ya tranquilo

Puppet y Shizune estuvieron hablando durante un rato hasta que ella se tenía que ir porque tenía que volver con sus dos hermanos a la sala de fiestas principal.

Ella mientras caminaba de vuelta por el pasillo hacia la sala principal sin perderse esta vez ( _a sucedido un milagro :-O_ _ Cállate y continúa con la historia :( _Bueno pero no me grites :(_ _ok) empezó a escuchar un sonido a estática, miro por todos lados y vio que en un rincón había lo que parecía ser una animatronic llamada Mangle pero estaba toda destruida. En una pared había un cartel del animatronic que decía "atracción en piezas, para armar y desarmar".

_ Vaya si que estas toda desarmada, no puedo creer que haya niños así, bueno veamos que puedo hacer por tí por ahora. Dijo mientras sacaba algunas de sus herramientas de su mochila para intentar armarla de nuevo.

Shizune le pudo arreglar su caja de voz que estaba rota, también le arregló algunas otras partes pero no pudo armar su cuerpo ella no tenía sus partes.

_ Muy bien te he arreglado lo que podía como tu caja de voz y algunas otras partes pero no puedo armarte de nuevo porque no tengo tus piezas, pero te prometo que conseguiré las piezas y te arreglare te lo prometo mangle, mi nombre es Shizune y soy la nueva mecánica, adiós. Dijo

Antes de que estuviera muy lejos pudo escuchar "gracias" ella sonrió ahora Mangle podía volver a hablar. Luego de eso siguió caminando por el pasillo hasta llegar a la sala donde no había nadie a excepción de Fazbear, de Kuda y Ku estos dos últimos parecen un poco enojados con ella cuando la vieron llegar.

_ Shizune será mejor que tengas una buena excusa por hacernos esperar. Dijo Kuda molestó

_ Lo que sucedió es que me perdí mientras venia para aca. Mintió ella

_ Bueno ya no importa, señor ya estamos los tres aquí que es lo que nos quería decir. Dijo Ku dándose cuenta de que ella mintió

_ Cómo ustedes van a ser los nuevos mecánicos y guardias nocturnos de la Pizzería les explicare algunas de las instrucciones del lugar: **1)** Está prohibido dañar a los animatronics, **2)** No salir de la oficina durante la noche, **3)** Como ya está firmado el contrato no pueden renunciar hasta que completen las cinco noches mínimo, eso es todo han entendido? Explico

_ Sí respondieron los tres al mismo tiempo.

_ Bueno entonces me voy, que les vaya bien Adiós. Dijo antes de salir de la pizzería y cerrar la puerta.

_ Super ahora estamos aquí encerrados hasta mañana a las seis, no voy poder dormir un rato. Dijo Ku sarcásticamente y murmurando lo último.

_ Pero ahora que lo noto no son los mismos que antes. Dijo Kuda mirando el escenario.

_ Ahora que lo mencionas tienes razón son diferentes. Dijo Ku mirándolos también

_ En serio recién ahora se dan cuenta que no son ellos, yo lo note cuando entre idiotas. Respondió ella, en ese momento Ku se echó al suelo riendo.

_ JAJAJAjaja no puedo jajaja parar de reír JAJAjaja. Ku estaba muriendo de la risa en el suelo

_ Pero de que te estas riendo idiota. Le dijo Kuda, Ku señaló al escenario y Kuda tambié empezó a reír pero no tanto como Ku.

_ Estan drogados o que, que tanto les causa tanta risa. Les dijo molesta

_ Es que el conejo y el oso parecen travesti jajaja. Respondió Kuda riendo

_ Jajaja Si y el pollo parece puta, no sabia que usaran maquillaje jajaja. Ku estaba llorando de la risa en el suelo.

En ese momento Toy Bonnie, Toy Chica y Toy Freddy sintieron muchas ganas de matarlos y meterlos dentro de un traje de Freddy por reírse de ellos. A Shizune por ese comentario también la hicieron enojar mucho, ella se acercó a ellos con un aura asesina y una sonrisa que hizo tener miedo a los animatronics, cuando Kuda y Ku se dieron cuenta de eso pararon de reír enseguida y empezaron a temblar de miedo.

_ H-hey Shizune porque estás enojada? Pregunto Kuda con miedo.

_ S-s que sucede? Pregunto Ku con miedo también.

_ Estoy enojada porque ustedes dos se están burlando y riendo de ellos solo por su apariencia, si ustedes siguen riendo de ellos yo misma los meteré en un traje de Freddy. Dijo enojada a ellos.

Kuda y Ku se dieron cuenta enseguida de lo que hicieron para que ella este enojada, recordaron que a ella de pequeña la molestaban mucho burlandose de el color de sus ojos porque eran diferentes. Los dos se sintieron muy mal por eso, seguramente le hicieron recordar esos malos recuerdos.

_ Realmente lo sentimos Shizu. Dijo Kuda usando su apodo mirando el suelo apenado.

_ Si Shizu no era nuestra intención lo siento. Se disculpó Ku también mirando el suelo apenado.

_ Está bien pero no es a mí a quien tienen que disculparse, sino con ellos por reírse. Dijo ella ya calmada señalando el escenario.

_ Lo sentimos por reirnos de ustedes, no debimos reirnos de ustedes. Se disculparon los dos con los animatronics.

_ Bueno ya cambiando de tema tenemos que revisar que no tengan ninguna falla, yo reviso a Toy Freddy, Ku a Toy Chica y Kuda a Toy Bonnie. Dijo Shizune

Ellos subieron al escenario y pusieron a los animatronics sentados, cuando Shizune abrió el panel de Toy Freddy se sorprendió y enojada soltó un gruñido que llamó la atención de Kuda y Ku.

_ Qué sucede Shizune. Kuda le dijo, cuando él y Ku se acercaron vieron los circuitos de Toy Freddy ellos también soltaron un gruñido.

_ Que clase de idiota se le ocurrió revisarlo, quien fuera que lo hizo es todo un idiota como mecánico, es un milagro que Toy Freddy sigue funcionando. Dijo Kuda

_ Ustedes vayan a ver si los otros dos están igual que él. Les dijo.

Ellos hicieron lo que ella les dijo y comprobaron que estaban igual que Toy Freddy. Luego de dos horas ella logró reparar y acomodar todo lo que estaba desordenado en Toy Freddy, se levantó de su lugar para estirarse porque no es cómodo estar sentado dos horas. ( _creanme no es muy comodo -_-_ ).

_ Listo yo he terminado, ahora solo necesito encenderlo para comprobar que funcione correctamente. Dijo feliz de haber terminado por fin mientras lo encendía.

_ ¿Ya terminaste? pero si a nosotros nos falta todavía por terminar. Dijo Ku

_ Hey muchas gracias por repararme. le agradeció

_ te dire algo que le dije también a dos amigos míos que me dijeron lo mismo que tú me acabas de decir, No tienes porque agradecerme solo hice lo que cualquier amiga haría por un amigo. Le dijo sonriendo

_ ¿Amigos? Pregunto confundido

_ Si cualquiera que sea amigo de los niños es también mi amigo y he visto como me observabas hoy cuando me acerque a esos niños hoy. Dijo sonriendo

_ Bueno entonces gracias amiga. Dijo *Seguramente piensa que fingiendo ser mí amiga no la matare despues, jaja le seguiré el juego y luego la meteré dentro de un traje * Pensó

_ Mmm... aún es temprano para las doce son solo las seis, hey chicos yo seguiré explorando luego vuelvo. Dijo antes de dirigirse por el pasillo.

Mientra ella caminaba por el pasillo escuchó otra vez la misma risa de antes, se le ocurrió volver con Puppet para preguntarle. Camino hacia la sala donde se encontraba él.

_ Hey Shizune volviste, ¿que ocurre? Le pregunto Puppet saliendo de su caja.

_ Nada solo quería preguntarte de quién es esa risa que escucho a veces. Le dijo

_ Solo es Balloon Boy, y porque te habías ido antes? Preguntó

_ Pues como te dije antes yo y mis hermanos ahora trabajamos de mecánico y Fazbear nos explicó algunas instrucciones de la pizzería. También nos pidió que revisaramos que los Toys no tengan ninguna falla, eso me recuerda que idiota de "mecánico" estuvo antes que nosotros, los Toys tenían hecho todo un lío de cables en su endoesqueleto todo mal armado me sorprende que funcionen como si nada. Mis hermanos todavía siguen reparando a y a yo ya termine de reparar a . Dijo, ella y Puppet charlaron un rato.

_ Bueno creo que mis hermanos ya terminaron nos vemos luego Puppet. Dijo despidiéndose de él.

_ Hey Shizu no estabas explorando la pizzeria? Pregunto Ku

_ Si pero volví porque quería saber si ya terminaron de repararlos. Le respondió ella

_ Si ya terminamos, estábamos a punto de encenderlos. Respondió Kuda encendiendo a los dos.

_ Vaya muchas gracias por repararme chicos. Dijo solo a Kuda y Ku

_ Si muchas gracias a los tres. Agradeció

_ No tienen porque darnos las gracias, solo hicimos lo que cualquier amigo haría por sus amigos. Le respondió Ku sonriendo.

_ Él tiene razón cualquiera que sea amigo de Shizu es nuestro amigo también. Dijo Kuda

 ***** _**Esas palabras eran las mismas que ésa chica Shizune le había dicho a antes, ¿amigos? entonces ellos ya nos consideran como sus amigos pero si solo nos acabamos de conocer hoy. Como podriamos ser amigos en solo un día, seguramente solo lo dijeron para que no los matemos en la noche, eso debe ser ellos solo nos están tratando de engañar como lo hizo ese maldito Hombre Morado hace mucho tiempo**_ *****. Pensaron y enojados a punto de atacar a Kuda y Ku.

Como si Shizune les hubiera leído la mente rápidamente se interpuso delante de Kuda y Ku, recibiendo así el ataque de y , eso sorprendió a los tres animatronicos. Enseguida ella alejó a y a de Kuda y Ku, mientras sus heridas comenzaron a sangrar, tenía una mordida en el brazo derecho y otra en el hombro izquierdo. Ella se sentó en el suelo delante de Kuda y Ku.

_ Puedes insultarme, golpearme, atacarme o meterme dentro de un traje adelante no se los impedire pero... si les hacen daño a los que son importante para mí como mis hermanos o amigos, **VAN A PASAR UN MAL RATO**. Dijo Shizune a los dos animatronics fríamente.

_ Shizune hay que curarte y vendar las heridas. Dijo Kuda

_ Si ¿donde esta tu mochila? dentro había un botiquín de primeros auxilios. Le preguntó Ku

_ Lo habré olvidado en la sala donde hay mucho regalos, sigan la risa de un niño. Explicó ella

_ Bueno Ku y yo iremos a buscarlo tú quédate aquí he intenta que no sangre más. Ordenó Kuda mientras salía a buscar la mochila con Ku.

_ Hey me puedes ayudar. Dijo ella

igual que los otros dos Toys seguía en shock por todo lo que acababa de ocurrir, recién cuando Shizune le hablo reacciono y se acercó a ella para ayudarla, los otros dos solo observaban sin saber qué hacer.

 **/{CON KUDA Y KU}\**

_ Esa debe ser la sala que menciono Shizune donde olvidó su mochila. Dijo Kuda entrando con Ku.

Cuando los dos entraron adentro empezaron a buscar por todo el lugar la mochila de ella, pero no la encontraban por ningún lado.

_ Dónde estará la mochila, hay que apurarnos antes de que Shizune pierda más sangre. Dijo Ku

_ Sí tienes razón. Respondió Kuda

_ ¿Qué es lo que le a ocurrido a Shizune? Preguntó Puppet saliendo de su caja mirándolos serio.

 **...**

 **Espero que les guste el capítulo, dejen sus reviews, escucho sus consejos o sugerencias que tengan. Aquí el capítulo 2 para todos ustedes. Si se fijan use la frase de Sans de Undertale y la frase de Shanks de One Piece XD.**


	3. Primera Noche 1?

**Primera Noche 1/?**

_ Qué es lo que acabas de decir sobre Shizune. Dijo Puppet mientras salía de su caja de música.

_ ¿Qué es lo que ocurrió a Shizune? Preguntó Puppet a los hermanos

_ Hola Puppet sí que ha pasado tiempo sin vernos eh, pero tiempo es lo que no tenemos luego te lo contaremos todo, por casualidad ¿no has visto la mochila de Shizune? Preguntó Kuda apurado.

_ Sí ella lo olvidó aquí cuando vino para charlar un rato, aquí está. Dijo mientras les entregaba la mochila.

_ Gracias, ahora corramos antes de que ella pierda más sangre. Dijo Kuda saliendo corriendo de la sala con Ku detrás de él.

 **/CON SHIZUNE\**

_ Hey di algo, este silencio me está empezando a molestar parece como si fuera el funeral de alguien que murió. Dijo ella tratando de romper el silencio con una broma.

_ Pues claro sí, casi por poco te mueres tonta, cómo puedes estar tan tranquila. Dijo *¡cómo puede estar tan relajada después de lo que acaba de pasar! seguro es idiota* Pensó

De repente de la nada Shizune comenzó a reírse, como si alguien hubiera dicho algo gracioso o un chiste, no entendía de qué se reía ella él no dijo nada chistoso para qué se ríe, tampoco ni entendían qué es lo que era tan gracioso. En ese momento Kuda y Ku entraron a la sala encontrándose con la imagen de Shizune riendo y los Toys confundidos.

_ Hey Shizune nos puedes explicar qué es tan gracioso esta vez. Dijo Kuda mientras se acercaba a ella.

_ Lo que sucede es que dijo algo que me hizo reír. Dijo ella dejando de reír

_ Y ¿qué es lo que él te dijo para qué te rías tanto? Le preguntó Ku

_ Él dijo que yo casi muero jajaja. Respondió ella riendo un poco

Kuda y Ku también empezaron a reír un poco, los Toys que estaban en la sala no entendían qué es lo que les causaba tanta risa lo que había dicho .

_ ¡¿Qué es tan gracioso lo que dije?! Grito enojado a ellos

_ Es que es imposible que nuestra pequeña hermanita de aquí muera solo porque una gallina y un conejo la mordieron, además ella y nosotros no somos tan fácil de matar. Dijo Kuda divertido.

_ Hey Ku, Kuda ustedes son tan lentos que mis heridas ya sanaron, ustedes dos son más lentos que los caracoles jaja. Bromeo ella

_ Eso es imposible que tus heridas se hayan sanado así de rápido sin dejar cicatrices. Dijo .

_ Ah sí, pues te mostraré que mis heridas ya sanaron sin dejar cicatrices. Le respondió ella

Shizune se quitó las vendas que cubrían sus heridas y cuando lo hizo los Toys se sorprendieron de que las heridas que ella tenía ya no estaban ni siquiera había cicatrices, ea cómo sí y nunca la atacaron pero ella seguía manchada de sangre.

_ Pero cómo es que tus heridas sanaron tan rápido y sin dejar cicatrices. Dijo sorprendido.

_ Bueno eso es algo que no les podemos decir, pero sí que nuestras heridas sanan rápido. Le respondió Shizune a .

_ Bueno cómo todo está resuelto, será mejor que nosotros nos vayamos a nuestro lugar porque solo faltan 15 minutos para 12am. Aviso Ku mirando su reloj.

Enseguida los tres Toys volvieron a sus puestos en el escenario, mientras que Shizune y sus hermanos se iban a la Oficina, Cuando llegaron vieron que había un escritorio que sobre el estaba una tablet para ver las cámaras, un ventilador, una linterna, dos cabezas de freddy y un teléfono.

_ Bueno yo revisare las cámaras, Ku tu vigila las dos ventilaciones y tu Shizune vigila el pasillo, pero el problema es que solo hay dos máscaras y nosotros somos tres. Kuda dijo

_ Ustedes dos úsenlas no se preocupen por mi, yo no la necesito encima solo es la primera noche va ha ser fácil. Ella les dijo mientras se sentaba delante del escritorio con la linterna.

En ese momento mientras se acomodaban en sus puestos el teléfono comenzó a sonar. Ku fue a contestar pero era una grabación del guardia anterior diciendo:

'' _"Uh, ¿hola? Hola, ¿hola? Uh, hola y bienvenido a tu nuevo empleo de verano en el nuevo y mejorado Freddy Fazbear pizza. Uh, yo estoy aquí para hablar de algunas de las cosas que tu puedes esperar a ver en tu primera semana aquí y para ayudarte a empezar en este nuevo camino y emocionante carrera._

 _Uh, ahora, quiero que te olvides de todo lo que puedas haber oído acerca de la ubicación anterior, ya sabes. Uh, algunas personas todavía tienen una impresión más bien negativa de la empresa. Uh... ese viejo restaurante fue una basura para desechar durante mucho tiempo, pero quiero asegurarte, Fazbear Entertainment se compromete para divertir a toda la familia y, sobre todo, seguridad. Ellos han gastado una pequeña fortuna en estos nuevos animatronics, uh, reconocimiento facial, movilidad avanzada, que incluso les permite caminar durante el día. ¿No es eso aseado? -aclara la garganta. Pero lo más importante, todos están ligados a algún tipo de base de datos criminal, para que puedan detectar a un depredador de una milla de distancia. Demonios, deberíamos pagar para que te protejan a ti._

 _Uh, ahora que te digo, no hay nuevo sistema sin sus... problemas. Uh... eres sólo el segundo guardia que trabaja en este lugar. Uh, el primer tipo terminó su semana, pero se quejó de las condiciones... Uh, nosotros lo cambiamos para el turno de día, así que bueno, que suerte, ¿no? Uh principalmente expresó su preocupación de que ciertos personajes parecían moverse en la noche, e incluso trataron de entrar en su oficina. Ahora, a partir de lo que sabemos, eso debería ser imposible. Uh, este restaurante es el lugar más seguro en la tierra. Así que, mientras que nuestros ingenieros en realidad no tienen una explicación para esto, la hipótesis de trabajo es que... los robots nunca se les dio un "modo nocturno" adecuado. Así que cuando se pone tranquilo, ellos creen que están en la habitación equivocada, por lo que luego se van tratar de encontrar donde está la gente, y en este caso, eso es en tu oficina. Así que nuestra solución temporal es la siguiente: hay una caja de música por el Contador de Premio, y está a punto de ser removida de forma remota. Así que, de vez en cuando, cambiar a la señal de vídeo al Contador de Premio y el terminalo hacia arriba durante unos segundos. No parece afectar a todos los animatronics, pero sí afecta... a uno de ellos. -aclara la garganta. Uh, y en cuanto al resto de ellos, tenemos una solución aún más fácil. Tu ves que, puede haber un pequeño problema en el sistema, algo acerca de los robots que puede ver algo como un endoesqueleto sin su traje encendido, y que desean meter en un juego, por lo que oye, que te hemos dado una cabeza de Freddy Fazbear vacía, ¡problema resuelto! Puede ponértelo en cualquier momento, y dejar de actuar durante todo el tiempo que quieras. Con el tiempo todo lo que entró, saldrá._

 _Uh, otra cosa a destacar es el tipo de diseño moderno del edificio. Puedes haber notado que no hay puertas para cerrar, je. Pero bueno, ¡Tienes una luz! Y a pesar de que la linterna pueda quedarse sin energía, el edificio no puede. Así que, no te preocupes de que el lugar se quede a oscuras. Bueno, creo que eso es todo. Uh, debes ser dorado. Uh, comprueba las luces, ponte la cabeza de Freddy si es necesario, uh, mantén la caja de la música a raya, pan comido. Ten una buena noche, y te hablo mañana."_

_ Ahora sí la luz de la linterna y la cabeza de Freddy nos protejeran de ellos, me siento más seguro ahora. Dijo Ku con sarcasmo

_ Bueno a sus lugares que comienza la Noche. Dijo Shizune emocionada

_ ¿Porque estas tan emocionada Shizune? Le preguntó Kuda

_ Porque esto va a ser muy divertido y podré volver a los muchachos, quiero ver que tan dañados están para saber que partes y repuestos necesito. Respondió ella muy feliz y con DETERMINACIÓN .( XD _No pude resistirme_ )

….. **...**

 **Hola aquí el capitulo 3 parte 1/? pronto la segunda parte, espero que les guste no olviden agregar esta historia a favorito, dale un voto, una oportunidad y denle Me Gusta y Suscribanse aquí abajo, ah no esto no es YouTube... bueno igual hasta la proxima XD.**


End file.
